Naonobu Amaya
Naonobu Amaya '(天矢尚信, ''Amaya Naonobu; lit. "sky arrow, esteemed faith") is the captain of the First Division in the Gotei 13 and the Captain-Commander of the entire organization. He is the third Shinigami to hold this title. His lieutenant is Kenaku Hansei. Prior to obtaining his position of Captain-Commander, he acted as the captain of the Fifth Division. His lieutenant then was Yukiji Okumura who has since taken his place as captain. Out of all the Captain-Commanders of the Gotei 13, Naonobu's tenure has certainly been the longest and most notable. He is known throughout the spiritual realm for not taking any prisoners and being straightforward with his approaches to whatever issues may arise. Combined with his immense strength, Naonobu's status as a strong leader has made him both feared, respected, and greatly despised even within his own ranks. His supporters hail him as a defender of the Soul Society while those who oppose him deem him a tyrant. While he is relatively young in comparison to his predecessors, both being present at the time of the Gotei 13's founding, Naonobu is older in regards to the other captains of the modern generation. He was among the few graduates of the first class at the Shin'ō Academy, his marks being at the highest. As a youth he was widely considered a prodigy by his instructors due to the exceptionally fast rate at which he developed. Appearance Personality Naonobu is a serious individual who puts the safety of the Soul Society first. He has openly admitted that the protection of the Soul Society, especially the Seireitei, predominates the lives of the Shinigami who protect it in his eyes. He believes that all Shinigami should be prepared to die at his command. Known for his sternness, few under him attempt to challenge his authority. Wise from his centuries of experience, Naonobu has gained great skill in decisiveness and analyzation. His ability to properly read situations and others supports his role as a leader as he is generally able to make reliable judgments. Unfortunately, due to his way of thinking, Naonobu has been known to have bigoted thoughts about the other races of the universe. While it is unusual for him to publicly express his opinions, it can be inferred that he rates Shinigami above the other species in the universe. He specifically holds contempt for Hollows, Arrancars, and Demons - viewing them all as threats to the Soul Society's harmony. He is also shown to have a dislike for Visoreds because of their Hollowfication. Naonobu's moral compass can be heavily debated. Those who side with him tend to deem him good while those who oppose him see him as a villain. In truth, Naonobu is truly neutral for his only goal is the preservation of the Soul Society. He believes that whatever plan he sets into motion is right to overcome the situation at hand. Because of his firmness, it is easy for Naonobu to come off as stubborn. Mature enough to take on the role of Captain-Commander, Naonobu will admit when he has made a mistake in order to maintain the trust of his subordinates. When initiating campaigns that may have tragic outcomes, such as war against a particular species or faction, Naonobu will target all who he believes as an enemy. While he wishes to protect the innocent civilians of the Rukongai and the Human World, he promises to either suppress or eliminate his foes through any means. He often feels regret for his actions for he still withholds a conscious. Unable to concentrate on things other than management of the Soul Society, Naonobu will often tune out his conscious in favor of his own recollections. Naonobu highly values order and stability in his life. He is a very organized man who likes to keep all records of the Soul Society carefully managed. Traditionalistic, he has inherited the will of his predecessors and wishes to preserve the Soul Society in the image which it was created. He is intolerant to insurrection and will gladly make an example out of anyone that goes against his rulings. While he may be considered a tyrant in this regard, Naonobu simply does not want any of his followers to believe that he is a weak leader. He feels that it is important for a leader to be equally feared, respected, and loved. He strives to primarily draw out these three characteristics in his public opinion so that no one in his own ranks would dare rise against him. Likewise, it can be inferred that Naonobu is distrusting of those under him to a degree. He secretly fears that there are those who wish to seize power from him in order to impose their own ideals on the Soul Society and the Gotei 13. Outside of his concerns for the Soul Society, Naonobu is a caring and noble man with a heavy sense of justice. He is known by the captains of the Gotei 13 to be honest, his policy being to put truth before the feelings of others - especially if the truth benefits the greater good. Reinforcing his fierce loyalty to the Soul Society and the Other World, Naonobu has a selflessness that allows him to give to his subjects at a reasonable level. Adding to his ideal that all Shinigami must be ready to give their lives for the Soul Society, Naonobu has also vowed to sacrifice his own essence in the event it should be needed to save the place he has sworn to protect. In combat he is brave and merciless. He is quick to kill enemies and he rarely ever underestimates a threat. In fact, as seen with some of his more radical decisions, Naonobu tends to overestimate his opponents which leads him to take drastic measures that may result in overkill. History Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Grandmaster Swordsmanship: ''' '''Great Intellect: 'Excellent Decisiveness: ' Zanpakutō Plot Relationships Kenaku Hansei Yorinaga Hashimoto Naotora Amaya Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:First Division Category:Captains Category:Captain-Commanders Category:Gotei 13 (Steven-kun300) Category:SK Universe Characters Category:SK Universe